


无法毕业的Ianto

by huangcunzhang



Category: Torchwood
Genre: HE, M/M, 神逻辑不要问什么逻辑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: Ianto来自一个比人类高等得多的文明，他可以操纵时间线，改变物质，甚至操纵时间漩涡。Ianto一直隐瞒这个事实，这一天，他告诉了Jack真相。





	无法毕业的Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：第一季第十三集开头 Owen的鲁莽，使得时间间隙扩大。火炬木小组不得不处理这些混乱的问题。

“我听见这话，却不明白，就说，我主啊，这些事的结局是怎样呢？”  
Jack一走进来，就看见Ianto站在台阶上读那些关于末日征兆的句子。  
“多谢，Ianto，不靠迷信我们也可以处理。”Jack走到Ianto的身边，“难道你们就这么喜欢否认存在的无序性？”  
“Sir，我想和你谈谈。”  
“不是现在，整个世界陷入一片混乱，中情局、MI6都在询问这件事是不是和我们有关。我们这里有人打开了时间机器，导致了时间线的混乱。”  
“正因为如此，我想这次对话会这次事件很重要。”  
“你可以在这里说吗？”Jack走到屏幕面，看着时间裂缝从卡迪夫朝全世界扩散开来。  
Ianto看了每个同事一眼，走到Jack身边：“Sir，我首先要承认一件事情，希望你能够原谅我，我不是个地球人。”  
Jack转过头，看了Ianto一眼——他们接过吻，上过床，如果Ianto不是人类，Jack觉得自己的判断力一定是出了问题。  
“不是开玩笑的时候，Ianto。”  
“我从不开玩笑，Sir。”Ianto说，“我能看见你的未来，你准备牺牲自己来拯救这个地球？虽然你可以活着回来，但从现在到你解决这件事，地球将遭遇巨大的经济和物质损失，我们至少有一个月不能叫披萨外卖。你们会指使我出去买三明治，最近的三明治店离这里也有两公里。”  
所有人的目光都在Ianto身上，而这个棕色头发的男人看起来和大多数时候一样平静。  
“可以吗？让我解决这件事。”Ianto问，“这之后我会和你解释我到底是谁。”  
“你一定是在和我开玩笑。”Owen说，“你搞得定这个？”  
“可以吗，Sir？”Ianto凝视Jack，“请您给我许可，Sir。”  
“做你想做的。”Jack回答，他看着Ianto。  
Ianto对他露出一个笑容——就像他在睡前喜欢做的——他掏出他的秒表，按下它：“开始计时，我会在十分钟之内解决它。”  
Ianto走到火炬木的保险箱前，没有询问和查找密码，便很快将保险箱打开，他从里面拿出一个盒子，打开，取出那只能够让人看到过去和未来的仪器。  
“我一直觉得它长得像羊角包。”Ianto说，他走回Jack身边，按了几个组合键。仪器的后盖突然弹起，出现一个黑色的空洞区，Ianto又按了一个键，空洞区开始向外投射全息影像。  
全息影像迅速布满整个火炬木基地。  
那是一张巨大的网，无数蓝色的节点在非实体的网上闪烁。细长如蛛丝的线上，不时闪过几股脉冲。整个火炬木基地里是细微的电流声和如同蛇吐信子一样的嘶嘶声。  
“你知道它怎么使用？”Gwen问。  
“这是个初级的时间机器，看到过去和未来只是它的附加项，它的第一个主要用处是重构时间线。”  
“那第二个作用是什么？”Jack询问。  
他们所有人的目光都集中在Ianto身上，看起来他们从两分钟之前才开始认识Ianto。Jack本来以为他已经很了解Ianto了，至少从身体上来说是的。  
“除了重构时间线外，它主要当飞镖用。”Ianto说，他站在网的中央，像一个电路修理工，将网上的节点不断挪动，如同在织一张布。  
“Ianto，你是个时间领主？”Jack问。  
不，这当然不可能，Jack想，时间领主不会有这种力量——确切地说，不会有这种智慧和科技。  
“时间领主？不，他们的星球和我们的有4630左右秒差距。像这样利用初级时间机器重构时间线，在我的家乡，属于初级学校高年级手动实践课的课程。”  
“这听起来和你刚刚读的那本书一样迷信。”Gwen看着熟练整理起时间线的Ianto。  
“将把世界带入黑暗的毁灭者Abaddon不是迷信，他对人类来说会造成巨大的侵害，但在我们那里，他相当于挖邻居家土豆的男孩。地球传说中的很多怪物，都是从科技更为发达的星球逃到地球的，空间警察负责将他们抓捕归案。”  
渐渐的，那张网在Ianto的调整下失去了一开始的脉冲，连电流声和嘶嘶声也不见了，只剩那种近乎完全形状和色彩，如同一个艺术品。  
“我要开始发射讯号了。”Ianto说，他看着Jack，按下秒表，“三分十六秒。”  
如果他说的是他们上床那回事，那真不是什么好记录。  
Ianto抓住网的中间，向上提，巨网迅速坍塌，缩为Ianto手心上的一个蓝点。Ianto像抛一颗小球般将它向空中抛去，蓝点瞬间幻化为一张巨网。  
巨网从火炬木总部延伸出去，从卡迪夫延伸出去，从英国延伸出去，直到把整个世界都包裹住。  
“Jack，来看这个！”Toshi叫起来。  
电脑上，显示时间间隙的图像恢复了平静，地球不再有任何时间间隙，所有怪物都在一瞬间消失不见。  
就在Jack和Toshi忙于看各国的电视新闻时——人们都以为他们是集体做了一场梦，Ianto把时间机器收起来，装进盒子里，说：“我不应该插手地球的事，但我得保证它不出太大的差错，所以我给了Owen一枪，我是希望他别使用那台太古老的时间机器。”Ianto将盒子装回保险箱内，“即使Owen不开启时间间隙，我也会找到你和Toshi，时间对我来说是一个平面，像是你在草地上找一个篮球。”  
Ianto转过身，面对Jack：“抱歉，Sir。我一直没有告诉你这点。”  
“你应该早一点告诉我这点。我从头到尾被蒙在鼓里，你有什么不可告诉我的打算吗？Ianto？”Jack皱了皱眉头。  
“Sir”Ianto看起来有点紧张，“我是希望先和你搞好关系再告诉你，不然你可能会把我关进地下监狱，和weenie关在一起。”  
“你拥有改变时间线的力量还怕Jack把你关起来？”  
“我只懂得科技，我不会格斗，我学不会这个。”Ianto抿了抿嘴，凝视Jack，看起来像是不希望Jack生气。  
实际上Jack的确有点生气：“告诉我金丝雀码头事件是不是你干的？”他问。  
“并不是我，Sir，我也是受害人⋯⋯要喝咖啡吗，Sir？”Ianto走到咖啡机前，开始为Jack准备一杯他喜欢的黑咖啡，“我不知道会出现金丝雀码头事件，我没想到Lisa会变成Cyberman，这根时间线的走向不符合常规。关于Lisa⋯⋯我用一个人类细胞制造了一个人类，那就是Lisa。她是我得毕业设计⋯⋯现在她被毁了，而我今年肯定毕不了业。”  
Ianto端着咖啡走到Jack身边，他看看Jack，但又在Jack皱着眉头对上他的眼睛时，移开视线。  
Jack皱着眉头——看起来真的生气了：“你为什么要加入火炬木，你有什么企图？”  
“⋯⋯因为我对你一见钟情。”  
在接近五秒钟的沉默后，Ianto做出了这样的回答。

几乎所有人都沉默了，包括Jack——前一秒他还在考虑如何处理时间间隙并打定主意即使再死一次也必须让时间间隙收缩，而后一秒Ianto就承认自己是个外星人并迅速地解决了这一事件。  
在Owen冷笑着调侃Ianto“你在Lisa死时的表现还真是逼真”之前，Toshi已经理解为何当时Ianto那么激动——她很可能是这儿唯一一个理解Ianto心情的人。  
“我对你的毕业设计被毁感到很抱歉。”  
“谢谢，Toshi，那花了我几乎一年半的时间。”  
Ianto看着四个围着他站的同事，除了Toshi外，他们都抱着手臂，等待他解释这一切。  
Ianto看了看表：“为什么我们不叫个披萨外卖然后坐下来，边吃中饭边说呢？”  
“好吧，”Jack妥协了，“你有非常多的问题需要解释，Ianto。”  
“是的，Sir。”  
Ianto订了Jack最喜欢的培根披萨。这个点叫披萨的人并不多，十分钟之后，火炬木小组的所有成员都在沙发上坐下，拿着不健康的碳酸饮料开始吃披萨。  
“先从Lisa开始，”Jack说，“你需要一件一件地解释这些事。”  
“人类可能很难想象我们的科技，即使你是个来自——很久之后的人。我来到各个时期的地球，研究人类的行为，试图弄懂他们的基因构成，我用一个不含干细胞的人体细胞进行增值，将它塑造成不同的细胞，组成不同器官，从而制造出一个人，并进行编程，给与它思想。这就是Lisa。Sir，我至今为金丝雀码头的事感到遗憾，我的作品过于像一个人类，她在这次事件中和其他人类一样，都被不成熟的程序控制了思想。”  
Toshi咬了一口披萨，她回忆起Ianto那天说的话“Jack，我能修好它”，看起来他真的能够修好它，只要火炬木的其他成员不在场，并且给他足够的电力——没人比你自己更了解你的毕业设计——但他需要别人的协助，首先他不是一个外科医生，所以他需要找人帮他解决呼吸系统的问题，再接着他应该需要帮手，因为他看起来就打不过变成Cyberman的Lisa。  
“真遗憾你今年不能毕业，”Toshi说，“如果你需要花一年半完成她，那么你要再过两年才能毕业。”  
Owen以一副责难的表情看着Ianto：“我们应该早就发现Lisa不是一个人，她将自己的脑子装进那个倒霉的姑娘的脑袋里，自动手术台和Cyberman都不可能做成这么复杂的手术，除非她装进去的不是大脑，而是一个程序芯片。”  
“是的，她将我编写的程序芯片取出，但她不知道自己是一个人工智能。”Ianto说，“后来我重构了时间线，将医生和为我们送披萨的姑娘都复活了——这两个人完全是因我而死。但因为那时平行宇宙处于闭合阶段，这导致了一些麻烦，我花了一个月才解决。”  
“我以为你是因为Lisa的死难过了一个月所以你才很少出现。”Gwen说——稍微感觉感情受到了伤害。  
“他的确为Lisa伤心了，没人之前看过他那么哭。”Toshi说，“如果回到我读书的时代，我的毕业设计被人毁掉，我会和他一样激动。”  
Gwen问：“你能够听懂weenie的话吗？他们有思想吗？”  
“它们实际上是科威尔诺星上的跳蚤，科威尔诺星人比摩天大厦还要大。Weenie的口器进化得不完全——不是所有生物都趋同进化——它们咬开科威尔诺星人的皮肤吸血，一般在没有吃饱前就会被拍死。”  
Gwen几乎有一种自己是跳蚤的错觉。  
“你能把Diane从1941年带回到今天吗？”Owen问。  
“我不负责处理感情问题，而且是她主动离开。”  
“你要一直在地球上呆下去吗？”Jack终于开了口，“你的存在可能是一个威胁。”  
Ianto抬起头，看着Jack：“除了你之外，Owen、Toshi、Gwen在吃完这顿披萨之后就会忘记我说过的话，忘记我是谁，我将记忆清除点设置在一分钟之后，别担心，他们听不见我和你说的这句话，她们会以为我说的是另外一句。”Ianto顿了顿，“Sir，我的任何行动都会听你的指挥。”  
“你曾经在地下室藏了一个Cyberman。”  
“如果你让我留在火炬木工作，留在地球上，我就不需要再造一个人类，我的所有行动都会听你的指挥，Sir。”Ianto凝视Jack，“离设定时间还有十五秒。”  
Jack停止了说话，默数秒数。在设定到达的瞬间，Gwen，Toshi，Owen的脑中关于这个早上的记忆瞬间被清除器清除。  
Owen皱着眉头，似乎在疑惑为何他会坐在这里吃披萨。  
“今天的工作到此为止，早点回家。”Jack说。  
有点摸不着脑袋的三人收拾起东西，离开了火炬木基地。

见到大门关上，Ianto才再次开口：“我能留在这里吗，Sir？”  
他凝视Jack——就算平时Jack不在看他，他也总是在一旁凝视着Jack——即使现在Jack知道他是来自一个科技技术超过人类数倍的星球，但他看起来和以前没有区别，他依旧是Ianto Jones。  
他的咖啡提供人，办公室恋情对象，下属。  
“Please，Sir”Ianto几乎在央求，“Please。如果你不想被困在这个时代，我可以为你造一台时空穿梭机。”  
“在最开始我曾希望回到我的时代，但现在我发现我对这个时代负有责任。”Jack回答，“任何时空旅行对我来说都只是一时的放松，火炬木是我的工作。”  
“煮咖啡和收集资料是我的工作,Sir。”Ianto说，“会来火炬木工作的人一般都不会做这些事。Sir，我在50世纪见过你，如果你有印象的话——有一次你被困在传输机中。”  
“打开时间门的是你？”  
“是的，如果你死在那里，我们就不会在21世纪相遇。”Ianto顿了顿，“如果你记得1941年的火车的话——那些爱在杀死人后在嘴里塞入花瓣的‘精灵们’没有试图杀死你，你是撞死那个孩子的士兵的长官，你应该被他们杀死一次再醒来。当时我在那里，我不想看见那些怪物把他们的手伸进你的喉咙里。”  
“你不应该改变这个世界的事，在之前你自己说过。”  
“Sir，Doctor、Rose和你都改变过一些事，你们以为自己在改变未来，但站在更加未来的地方看那则是历史，你们改变了历史，但却没有对世界造成影响。如果你还有印象的话，Rose回到过去，救了他的爸爸，世界则开始陷入混乱。两者的结果截然不同。这是因为当改变前者时，平行宇宙间的系统是开放的，而改变后者时，系统是锁死的。在我们意识不到的地方有无数个平行宇宙，无数个你和我。当宇宙和宇宙间的间隙开启时，改变过去会导致目前所在的宇宙走向不同的结果，而锁死时则会导致麻烦。”  
“在其他的宇宙中，你也在请求留在火炬木吗？”  
“不，并不是每个宇宙都有火炬木，并不是每个宇宙你都遭遇过那次复活，但你以其他的方式逃过劫难。”Ianto站起来，开始收拾桌子上的披萨盒，“但是，Sir，每个宇宙中的我都在追你。”  
Jack愣了一下，笑起来：“我得说这听起来让我感觉好极了。”  
“在我的家里——离地球需要经历两次空间迁越的星球上，你走进我的房间，就能看见我把你二战时穿军装的照片摆在我的时空机上，我赶到二战为你拍了一张彩色照片，还有一个全息影像，在我的床头⋯⋯”  
说完这句，Ianto转过身，不再看Jack，他停顿了很久，才鼓起勇气开口：“我爱你，Jack，所以我才站在这里。”  
这个害羞而胆小的外星人连声音都开始有些发抖。  
Jack看着Ianto慢吞吞地将披萨盒丢进垃圾桶里。  
好吧，Jack心想，既然地下室已经有了不少外星人，再留下一个也无伤大雅。  
“我能吻你吗？现在。”Jack问。  
“当然，Sir，任何宇宙，任何时候。”Ianto转过身，像受惊后被抚摸的动物一样露出笑容。  
Jack笑着走到他的面前，搂住他，凝视他的眼睛：“不过我想你是不能毕业了。”  
“我已经在火炬木找到了终生工作，不是吗，Sir？”

 

FIN.


End file.
